1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to layout device matching, and particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for layout device matching driven by a schematic editor.
2. Description of Background
Critical circuits require that in the physical layout design that devices match (i.e. have identical layouts). (In a circuit layout some selected individual transistors have to have identical topology/dimensions to meet certain circuit requirements. They may be in pairs or many identical copies. (i.e., the transistors “match” each other.) In the schematic editor, no process exists to match device parameters (i.e. length, width, number of fingers) with one another. Currently, circuit designers indicate device matching by adding text or lines in the layout design. FIG. 1 illustrates a screenshot of a prior art schematic editor 10 having several lines of text over the layout design. Layout designers must rely on careful schematic inspection and good communication to make sure they “match” the correct devices with one another (i.e., pairs or many copies). Ensuring matching devices in a layout editor are done to circuit designer's specifications is currently something that must be done manually. Schematic design and layout design have no good way to effectively handle the “matching devices” flow.